


Patient 1023

by deadcultkid



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcultkid/pseuds/deadcultkid
Summary: Keep patient 1023 medicated





	Patient 1023

Treatment Plan

Patient No. 1023

Diagnosis: BPD, Anxiety, Depression, Mild Psychosis 

Notes: 1023 was brought in after a violent incident involving [REDACTED] and [REDACTED] and the fire that burned down their home.

————————

1\. Keep 1023 medicated at all times. This is for the safety of everyone. 

 

2\. Do NOT refer to 1023 as his birth name or any variation of it. He will become violent. 

 

3\. 1023 is generally friendly and polite. Keep 1023 medicated. Do not let him manipulate you. 

 

4\. Do not let any other patients into 1023’s room. Do not let 1023 talk to any other patients. If you notice other patients talking about 1023 move him to a different unit immediately. 

 

5\. If 1015 is in the room do not enter and get away from the room immediately. Do not let 1015 see you. 

 

6\. Do not attempt to communicate with 1015. Leave 1015 alone. 

 

7\. Do not attempt to put 1015 in restraints. Leave 1015 alone. Restraints and sedatives do not work. 

 

8\. If you touch 1015 wash the affected area immediately. If you experience any irritation or a rash on the area, inform the nurses’ station immediately. If you smell something burning, seek emergency medical help. 

 

9\. If 1015 comes near you, do not engage. Wait until 1015 leaves. Do not respond to 1015, no matter what he says. Do not let 1015 bait you. 

 

10\. After 1015 leaves, up 1023’s dosage. 

 

11\. Do not attempt ECT. Remember what happened to Dr. Stout. 

 

12\. Please keep 1023 heavily medicated. 

 

13\. We have a separate file for 1015 as he visits often. 

 

14\. Please do not engage 1015. Please. 

 

15\. 1015 will steal things from you. Do not attempt to get them back. You will be compensated. 

 

16\. 1023 needs medication twice a day. Upon waking and before bed. 

 

17\. Keep conversation with 1023 to a minimum, but stay civil. Do not reveal personal information to 1023. Be aware that what you tell 1023 will get around to 1015. 

 

18\. Do not leave male staff in the same room as 1023. When male staff are present, 1023 must be restrained and must wear a spit guard. Do not put your hands or face near 1023’s mouth. 

 

19\. Report any solicitation from 1023. Do not accept any offers or favors from 1023. Do not let 1023 tempt you. Do not solicit 1023. 

 

20\. Anyone found engaging in inappropriate acts with 1023 will now be terminated and arrested on site. Extreme offenders will be served. 

 

21\. Keep physical punishment on 1023 to a minimum. No visible bruises. Beatings seem to work best. 

 

22\. If 1015 comes into the room during a punishment, stop immediately and leave quickly. Do not engage. Do not apologize. Leave quickly. 

 

23\. Please k eep 1023 medicated. P lease. 

 

23 A. Talking to 1015 is completely fine. Engaging with him is encouraged. 1015 has been fully reformed. 

 

23 B. 1023 should be weaned off his medication immediately. Release is to be scheduled soon. 

 

P l ease


End file.
